Keep your friends close and your 'Nemesis' closer
by Taro Amaya
Summary: After a short trip to Grim's trunk, Billy and Mandy find a picture of the Death Goddess Nemesis on the basement wall, whom Grim seems to show some kind of emotional attachment to. For those who don't like the Grim and Eris pairing or... Just because


Disclaimer: I do not own Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, only thing I own is Nemesis and any other characters and places that may or may not come with her… R&R No flames, this is my first GAOBAM fanfic…

And I don't particularly care about any historical anomalies, Nemesis is the Goddess of War and Death for the needs of the story. So no complaining about that please!

* * *

"But Mandy I'm booorred!!!" 

Billy's whining was getting more and more annoying, Mandy glared at him from under furrowed eyebrows,

"How about I rearrange your face and you try to put it back together in the right place?"

Too dumb to comprehend the badly veiled threat, Billy pouted at her, wishing for adventure,

"C'mon Mandyyyyy!! We've had no fun since the last episode, I just wanna peek!!!"

Grim's trunk was off-limits to them but since when did Billy ever listen to Grim, or her for that matter, Mandy's hands clenched into loose fists,

"I can't believe I'm saying this… Fine, might as well kick things off early. Let's go."

"Yay!!"

Billy bounded ahead of her on all fours; reluctantly she got off the couch and moved through Billy's house to the basement to find the door already open. An ethereal glow emanated from downstairs and something that sounded like an 'oooo' accompanied it, Billy must have already become spellbound by something shiny in Grim's trunk. As she came downstairs she found Billy staring at a shiny bauble from Grim's trunk, it had a strange inscription on it, 'by strange' she thought herself, 'I mean normal which makes it strange.' Mandy snatched it from his eager hands and read the inscription,

"Reunion, two guests allowed. Hnh sounds interesting…"

"Mandy look!"

The redhead was pointing at the wall, where a poster hung; that neither of them hadn't noticed before, it was of a tall slender woman holding a skull in one hand and a sword in the other. Her skin was as pale as alabaster and her face was framed by a crown of long violet black hair, her sapphire blue eyes appeared to be focused on her audience though her left was covered by her unpinned fringe. An interesting quote and signature was written in the blank area next to her head, it read;

Here's to you Grim

Nemesis

Mandy cocked an eyebrow,

"Nemesis?"

A voice cut her thoughts short,

"Hey! What are you two doin' down here mon?"

Mandy glanced over her shoulder at Grim, who was now silhouetted in the light of upstairs and asked,

"Who's Nemesis?"

"Nemesis? She's uh—"

He sounded tripped up by her question; he moved swiftly downstairs and slammed his trunk shut, glancing up at the poster before turning to face them. Mandy snickered on the inside, if Grim had cheeks covering his cheekbones they would be tomato red right now. Grim explained,

"She's de Goddess of War and Death, an old acting friend from High school."

Mandy looked down at the orb with the message on it, Grim's eye sockets seemed to focus on it,

"So that's why you were hiding this message."

Grim growled annoyedly,

"No. I just didn't want to be embarrassed by you two."

Billy was now standing on his head and began chanting,

"Grim's gotta girlfriend! Grim's gotta girlfriend!"

Mandy forcibly flipped Billy back onto his feet with a well placed slap, she glared up at Grim,

"What makes you think we'd want to go?"

Grim appeared to cock an eyebrow at her, clearly thinking her query was a stupid one,

"You came in here looking for sometin to do, you found it and you tink I can't see dat?"

Mandy shrugged,

"You saw through Billy's idea, go figure. Well?"

Grim was glaring indignantly at Billy as the boy pranced around the basement, still chanting loudly. He responded to Mandy absently as he snickered at the idea of practicing with his scythe on Billy,

"Well what?"

"When's the reunion?"

Grim folded his arms, as he tripped Billy over, the boy slammed face first on the floor but was quick to jump to his feet grinning stupidly,

"Yeah Grim! When is the ree-you-onion?!"

"Ugh, in five minutes… I was plannin' on being late but now dat you two are comin'"

He stamped the butt of his scythe on the ground before slicing a portal into the dimensional fabric of their world, Billy was the first through, followed by Mandy and then a sombre and annoyed Grim. A jovial zombie missing most of his face met the sight of Grim with a snicker,

"These your guests Reaper?"

Grim glared,

"Yeah, yeah. Just let us in."

As Billy and Mandy moved through the huge double doors Grim stopped to ask the zombie something,

"Hey mon, is Nemesis here yet?"

The zombie shook his head,

"Nope, it's a gamble to think she'll even turn up!"

Grim sighed,

"Tanks mon."

* * *

Poor Grim! Well I hope you all liked the first chapter, there shall be more as my twisted mind conjures up more. 


End file.
